1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing products, apparatus for managing productions, and a method for producing designated products. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for printing print pictures, which are the output of image data, and a method for producing the print pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print picture service, which prints out image data photographed by a digital camera as high-precision print pictures, is provided. In the print picture service according to the conventional art, customers hand over photographed image data to shops such as photo shops and make orders such as the quantity of the prints. The customers then visit the photo shops again, pay for the prints, and receive printed pictures. Also, customers can make orders for printing by inputting photographed image data from terminals placed in photo shops.
Moreover, a service that reads photo films or developed pictures, converts the read films or pictures to digital image data, and accumulates the converted image data in an image server, is provided. In this case, customers make orders for printing through a network or from terminals placed in shops. Since the above described image server accumulates customers' image data, orders for extra copies of pictures can be received from the customers. The Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. H10-13589, No. H10-302045, and No. H11-4311 disclose a system for recording or sending digital image data with identification information.
In the print picture service according to the conventional art described above, when photographed image data is input and then when orders are made, printers start printing print pictures instantly. Since customers pay for the service in exchange for receiving the printed pictures, shops may incur monetary damages if customers do not come to collect the ordered pictures or input false orders intentionally, for example.
On the other hand, since it takes time for print orders of which customers select image data of their choice and decide the quantity of prints, smooth service can be easily provided if the contents of orders are previously determined.